


Si tan solo un momento...

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Episode: s02e11 Ko No Mono, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Hannibal Lecter, those ortolans
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Hannibal tiene toda la intención de, sí, crear una experiencia única para que compartan y que mejor que con estos ortolanos durante una maravillosa velada.Pero es cosa de ver a Will abrir su bella boca; labios rosados saboreando el ave, cuello frágil marcándose con los tendones y su manzana de Adán moviéndose de manera sensual al tragar, que Hannibal deja caer su propia delicia para levantarse en un instante.--Serie de oneshots PWP donde Hannibal o Will toman decisiones en los capítulos que terminan en PWP, porque vamos, ¡son demasiados los momentos que se prestan para eso! En ese capítulo, un what if con esos benditos ortolanos.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Si tan solo un momento...

Hannibal tiene toda la intención de, sí, crear una experiencia única para que compartan y que mejor que con estos ortolanos durante una maravillosa velada.

Pero es cosa de ver a Will abrir su bella boca; labios rosados saboreando el ave, cuello frágil marcándose con los tendones y su manzana de Adán moviéndose de manera sensual al tragar, que Hannibal deja caer su propia delicia para levantarse en un instante.

Cruza los centímetros que lo separan de Will, quien lo mira entre confusión y sorpresa, rostro tenso sin comprender y Hannibal querría escribir un poema del momento y de la preciosura que son sus facciones, sus mejillas sonrojadas, o detenerse para aclararle que está siendo controlado por un impulso, pero es esclavo de la pasión que lo embarga y que provoca que cuando esté a su lado empuje su cuerpo lo suficiente como para rodearlo con sus brazos y devorarlo la boca.

Will no responde, la tensión dominando el resto de su cuerpo, pero Hannibal está concentrado en el sabor que prueba, en el contacto entre sus pieles que parece quemarle el corazón. En cómo las pequeñas arrugas en esos labios parecen estar hechas para chocar con las propias y la forma en la que Will empieza a corresponderle moviendo por fin su boca, su lengua, adecuándose al fuego que encendió su acción. 

Hannibal se detiene solo para respirar, volviendo a su festín, apretando con fuerza una mano en el cuello de Will y la otra tratando de sostenerse de su costado, sin importarle estar aún parado y casi encima de él, sintiéndolo devolverle el gesto, las caricias. Ni siquiera le importa cuando Wll se sostiene de la mesa y empuja el mantel, el sonido de una loza cayendo, ni tampoco el que la silla al moverse de manera forzosa por sus movimientos debe estar dejando huellas en su piso.

Solo le importa comer los quejidos que salen de Will mientras lo deja inhalar y se entretiene besando su quijada, su cuello, esa deliciosa piel que lo tentó al tragar su ortolano.

—Dios, Hannibal, ¿qué estamos haciendo? —susurra, empujándolo lo suficiente para separarse y Hannibal cree que gruñe porque solo quiere hacerse uno con él. Nunca antes ha sentido tal necesidad, más animal que hombre.

—Es la culminación a nuestro cortejo, Will. Todos los caminos nos han llevado a esto —afirma seguro, levantando la vista de las marcas que ha dejado en su garganta para observar sus ojos, casi verdes bajo la luz de la cena.

Will baja los párpados y arruga el entrecejo, soltando la mano que tenía en su espalda para llevársela hasta el puente de la nariz—. Esta es una pésima decisión. Una jodida y terrible decisión. 

Hannibal en respuesta lo vuelve a besar, ahora con más calma, sintiendo la boca tibia de Will, tan húmeda, responder de inmediato. 

Lo suelta con un mordisco leve a su labio inferior, escuchándolo quejarse, y sin problemas se arrodilla entre sus piernas, abriéndolas lo necesario para acomodarse entre estas, poniéndose a trabajar en desabrocharle los pantalones.

—Mierda, mierda —lo escucha murmurar y aunque en su voz se oye la desesperación ante lo que ocurre, Will no le impide hacer lo que le plazca. De hecho, abre más sus muslos y levanta sus caderas para permitirle desnudar su parte inferior. 

Hannibal cierra los ojos al momento de tenerlo así, permitiéndose gemir al besar su miembro semi erecto, sintiendo como un poco de fluido empieza a salir de la punta. No le queda más que lamerlo, abriendo la vista para consumir a Will abochornado y perdido; su cabeza hacia el techo, boca abierta y quejidos bajos abandonándolo. 

El sonido en medio del silencio es reconfortante mientras nota que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Will es identificó al rubor en su pene, hinchado ya, rojo y palpitante, pidiendo que lo succione. Es lo que hace, posando una mano en uno de esos muslos tensos y firmes y con la otra acariciando sus testículos apretados.

 _Hannibal, Hannibal_ , gime Will, moviendo sus caderas con rapidez, llevando una mano hasta su cabello, sin apretarlo o dirigirlo, solo dejándola ahí.

Y Hannibal bebe de su voz tanto como de su sabor. Se aleja de su premio para comenzar a masturbarlo con la mano que dejó en su muslo, mientras que la otra se la lleva hasta su boca, lamiendo sus dedos—. Me descontrolas como nadie más, Will. Contigo dejo de ser dueño de mi destino, dispuesto a rendirte pleitesía como si fueras mi divinidad. 

Will mueve su cuello hasta bajar la cabeza y mirarlo, ojos encendidos en un verde grisáceo, rostro pidiendo ser consumido—. Eres terrible —le dice con voz ronca, sus caderas moviéndose en un vaivén lento, su miembro goteando en su mano—, lo peor que me ha pasado. Y pese a eso te necesito.

Hannibal vuelve a dejar su boca en la punta, comenzando a chuparlo de nuevo, posando ambas manos en sus caderas para dejarlo con su culo colgando de la silla. Y así mientras con una mano acaricia sus testículos, la otra la lleva más abajo, tocando entre sus firmes nalgas hasta encontrar ese pequeño orificio que quiere conquistar.

Cuando uno de sus dedos lo roza ahí, Will emite un gemido como si lo matara, sus movimientos volviéndose más rápidos, su mano apretando su cabello al punto de la tirantez—. _Dios_ , Hannibal, me quieres consumir hasta que no haya nada.

Solo contesta mojando con su saliva el agujero, lo suficiente para penetrarlo con lentitud con solo un dedo. Lo siente suspirar al tiempo que sus músculos se vuelven miel, relajándose, y como recompensa mueve su dígito en su interior, acariciando las paredes suaves que lo envuelven, entrando con otro y tijereteándolos hasta permitir una penetración que dilata más al orificio.

Suelta su erección, haciéndola chocar contra su abdomen, ensuciando esa elegante camisa—. Quiero comerte de una forma que no tenga que perderte porque no vería un mundo sin ti en él. ¿Me permitirás hacerlo, Will? 

Y lo mira y se siente atravesado por todo; sus deseos, este momento, el rostro de Will lleno de pasión, su boca abierta delineando la palabra sí. 

De un movimiento le baja los pantalones hasta los zapatos, tirándolo con suficiente fuerza para sacarlo todo. Con la misma intensidad levanta ambas de sus piernas, posicionando sus muslos en sus hombros, doblándolo en la silla, para ponerse a trabajar. Besa sus testículos primero, su perineo, y con cuidado y cariño separa sus glúteos para depositar su boca en el agujero que lo espera abierto.

Incluso lo siente apretarse y soltarse cuando lo toca con su lengua, penetrándolo despacio, acongojado de sentirlo así, lleno de lujuria para todo lo que quiere hacerle ahora y por siempre, estrechando las suaves nalgas en sus manos mientras se lo come de esta manera que tanto ha soñado. 

Piensa que es un tiempo infinito el que está así, sintiendo las piernas que descansan en sus hombros temblar, la voz de Will gimiendo su nombre en una letanía. Solo lo deja ir para tomar aire, y es la acción necesaria, cree, para que Will aproveche de tirarle el pelo y llevarlo hacia adelante.

Cae en su torso, ojos fijos en los llorosos de Will, en su boquita rosada soltando grandes bocanadas de aire. Will lo mira con miles de emociones, sosteniéndole la vista al declarar—: O me follas ahora o te juro que me comeré la mierda de ortolano que dejaste.

Lo ama tanto.

Solo puede asentir, afirmándose de los costados de la silla y dejando caer esos muslos que tanto desea y que en segundos se envuelven en su cintura, permitiéndole levantarse y besarle la boca suciamente. Son las manos de Will las que finalmente le sueltan el cinturón y le bajan la ropa, ambas sosteniendo su miembro con tal maestría que Hannibal es quien gime sintiéndose que se vendrá en cualquier momento.

—Dios, qué ni tengo un puto condón, pero me importa una mierda —murmura Will entre besos, masturbándolo con intensidad. Hannibal le corre las manos hasta sostenerse bien en piernas tiritonas para que Will pueda acomodar mejor las suyas en su espalda baja.

—Creo que hacerte el amor en este lugar es una de mis fantasías más recurrentes —confiesa, acariciando la piel de sus muslos internos para luego tomarse en su mano y tantear entre esas nalgas hasta encontrar el orificio dilatado y caliente al tacto. Es más fácil de lo que podría creer tocarlo ahí con la cabeza de su polla, penetrándolo así, lento y húmedo, grabándose el momento en su palacio mental: el calor del cuerpo de Will, su respiración entrecortada, la tensión en las piernas que lo abrazan. 

El magnífico placer de su interior, suave y blando, abriéndose en cada centímetro que lo empala, en cada movimiento, como si llevaran años de esto, tan bien complementados. Gime su nombre y Will responde con quejidos que se convierten en lloriqueos, llevando una mano a su miembro olvidado y la otra al respaldo de la silla, afirmándose del borde, de cualquier parte que puede encontrar.

Hannibal solo puede mirarlo, ambas manos sosteniendo su cintura, utilizando los músculos de sus piernas para poner fuerzas detrás de sus embestidas, follándolo con toda la intensidad del mundo.

Lo siente apretarse, una serie de espasmos que acarician su polla y no le queda más que cerrar los ojos, hundirse contra su cuerpo y besarle la boca. Siente humedad entre sus abdómenes y Will gime dentro del beso, todo su cuerpo tensándose hasta relajarse.

Hannibal cae también encima de él, agotado pero tan satisfecho.

Obviamente Will no puede dejarlo ser feliz, porque tras segundos de esta paz empieza a farfullar que lo suelte. Lo obedece a regañadientes, estirándose y manteniéndose en pie solo por fuerza de voluntad que le permite poder abrocharse el pantalón hasta sentarse, con dignidad, en el piso. 

De ahí observa la vista de Will con su chaqueta y camisa desordenada, desnudo hacia abajo; la tela y su abdomen lucen llenos de manchas, sus piernas siguen muy abiertas y puede ver como de entre sus glúteos sale su humedad, cayendo en el asiento. 

—Dios, porque no podíamos follar en tu cama, tenía que ser una maldita silla —murmura Will, ojos cerrados y rictus de molestia mientras trata de acomodarse—. Te me has lanzado como una bestia, Hannibal, creo que me jodiste la espalda o al menos el cuello.

—Por lo que dices, entenderé que para la próxima vez podríamos movernos a mi dormitorio. 

Will deja su monólogo de reclamos para abrir bien los ojos y mirarlo con interés. Lo observa ver la mesa y luego su cuerpo y los pedazos de ropa que mienten a su alrededor. Un suspiro gigante deja sus labios—. Quiero decirte que no, que esto no volverá a pasar. Que realmente lo mejor que puedo hacer es tomar mis cosas, tomar mis perros e irme a Alaska.

Hannibal lo mira con lo que seguro debe ser una cara embelesada. Y es que con el orgasmo que ha tenido y la visión de Will Graham así, suyo, puede alimentarse por años sino décadas—. ¿Pero eso no es lo que me dirás?

Y Will lo observa serio hasta mover una ceja y sonreír con satisfacción—. No, eso no es lo que te diré. Si te diré que estoy cansado de los juegos mentales y de qué estés haciendo de mí tu proyectito asesino —y tras un estiramiento de todo su delicioso cuerpo, baja de la silla y se arrodilla hasta arrastrarse hasta su lado, ojos aún sin decidirse en ser verdes o azules. Su sonrisa no lo deja cuando se apoya contra su costado, ni tampoco cuando Hannibal, preso de sus sentimientos, lo abraza contra sí—. Y te diré que me gustaría hacer esto, en tu carísimo colchón, entre tus costosas sábanas. ¿Pero puedes dejar de ser terrible conmigo para que te diga eso?

Y cómo podría decirle que no. Solo besa su boca con suavidad, posando sus labios en esos que tanto ama, acariciando sus mejillas, afirmándolo contra su cuerpo—. Por ti, Will, conquistaría el mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que la posición sea bien imposible, ya la había escrito y me daba mucha flojera cambiarlos a la mesa así que: LA MAGIA DE LA FÍSICA EN FANFICTION.  
> Conversando con eclectic fue que nació esta idea de película porno para tantos capítulos jajaja, tengo pensado también el piloto cuando Hannibal va al motel ;)  
> PD: Si les tinca alguna otra escena que podría terminar en amooorss, no duden en comentarme!
> 
> [Inspiración](https://rudemeat.tumblr.com/post/619692818380783616)
> 
> .


End file.
